More than Gratitude
by Weaver of Daydreams
Summary: Bolin is having nightmares about Amon. So what does he do? Thank Korra. But is thanks the only feelings he has?


**Title: More than Gratitude**

**Summary: Bolin is having nightmares about Amon. So what does he do? Thank Korra. But is thanks the only feelings he has? Definitely Borra. Rate & Review and I'll love you! **

_ As Amon approached, Bolin could feel a stab of fear pierce his heart, making it hard to breathe and his chest hurt. The mysterious yellow eyes that stared harshly through the emotionless mask unnerved Bolin even more. He stared deeply into those eyes, trying to recognize who Amon was. Was it someone he knew? The street vendor who sold his favorite dumplings? The merchant who sold the cheap clothing that he and Mako wore? As Bolin continued to gaze at Amon's face as he slowly approached him on the stage, lips moving with a stirring Equalist speech which Bolin could not hear, he could feel his forehead burn in the same area where the bright red circle was on Amon's mask; he felt as if the flesh of his face was being cut in the same lines as the mask, as if his face was slowly hardening to the same texture of the mask and turning the same sickly shade of green._

_ As he felt the ropes which bound his hands being loosened, he attempted to stand up, but fell backwards. His green eyes glowed brightly with fear, and he immediately raised his hands to defend himself. A push from behind forces him to stand up, and he rose unsteadily to his feet. _

_ Bolin's wide, strong shoulders and well-built torso made him seem large and invulnerable. His meaty arms appeared immovable and solid before him, especially in contrast to Amon. Nevertheless, Bolin stood shaking, the fear of losing his bending striking into his heart._

_ Losing his bending was one of Bolin's worst fears, second only to losing Mako. Other than his brother, his earthbending was the only thing that Bolin had to protect himself; when they were first orphaned, it was Bolin's bending that had created them a small home in the streets. It was his bending that kept many people that could harm the young boys away. It was the one thing he shared with his mother._

_ As Amon approached, Bolin's fear took over his mind; he began babbling, saying whatever he could think of in an attempt to protect himself. He flinched as the Equalist leader raised a gloved hand to his mask and removed it._

_ And behind it, was Mako's face._

…

Bolin awoke, screaming and promptly fell off his couch. Mako muttered something in his sleep and turned over. He lay on the floor, sweating and breathing heavily, fear coursing through his veins. Once he had calmed down, he climbed back onto his couch and attempted to go back to sleep. However, he couldn't, and so he quietly dressed and slinked out of their apartment.

It was cool and damp in the hall outside of their apartment. Because he was an earthbender, Bolin wore thin-soled shoes; he could feel the cold seep into his toes and chill his feet. Shivering slightly and crossing his arms, he walked down the long corridor to a window that looked out to Air Temple Island. He perched on the ledge, and peered out at the view. He stared at Air Temple Island, and thought about Korra.

Korra. That girl. The Avatar. A _girl._ Who had saved him from Amon. And what did he feel? Gratitude. When he remembered Korra and Mako arriving at the rally and saving him, the thankfulness he felt completely filled his heart, from bottom to top. It pushed out all fear that Amon had instilled Bolin couldn't deny that he had feelings for her. The only problem was that he didn't know exactly what those feeling were. And if they'd be reciprocated. Did he want Korra as just a good friend? A sister? A teammate? A pal? Something…else? He wasn't sure.

_Oh well_, Bolin thought. _I know I want to thank her_. _I can start with that at least_.

…

A loud _crash!_ awoke Mako, jerking him to consciousness.

"Ugh, Bolin. What are you doing _now?"_ he asked in irritation, as he stood and trudged into the kitchen.

Bolin sat crossed legged on the kitchen floor, surrounded by various pots and pans. His back was to the door, and as Mako entered, he turned and craned his neck at his brother. His bright green eyes glowed, and his face was smeared icing, which he attempted to lick off with his tongue.

"I'm making cupcakes!" Bolin exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mako quirked an eyebrow and sighed. "Why are you doing this? And how to you know how to make cupcakes? Why so early? What made you think that this was a good idea?" he asked as he surveyed the kitchen, which was a mess, with sugar spread over the counters, cake batter coating the oven, and was that…an assortment of berries thrown all over the room?

Bolin pouted and replied, "They're for Korra! For saving me from Amon and all. And yeah, I know how to make cupcakes. Remember that nice lady who sold cupcakes? She - "

"Fine, Bolin. Just clean up when you're done. I'm hangin' out with Asami later."

"Yeah, okay."

"And since you're gonna see Korra, tell her to come to practice."

Bolin went back to work on his cupcakes, a look of concentration on his face, his big, muscled arms holding the dainty bag of icing.

"This is gonna be so great!"

…

"La-dee-da-dah! La-dee-da-dah! Air Temple Island! Here we are!" Bolin exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.

He had freshened up, wrapped the cupcake (the fifth one…first three were burned, next two were eaten by himself and Pabu), and on his trek here had plucked a delicate rose from a bush in the park. After calming down after outrunning the police for "vandalism" of "public property" or something, he finally arrived at the island.

As Bolin went to look for Korra, he quietly began singing a new song he'd heard on the radio. He couldn't really remember the words, so he just spewed random words to the tune. Finally finding the Avatar, Bolin skedaddled on up towards her. As he did, his confusion came back. He knew he had feelings on the way her bright blue eyes sparkled, her strength, her independence. He just wasn't sure what they were. Admiration? Gratitude? Fascination? Friendship? Pal? Wing-man (or in this case, wing-woman)? …Love? Bolin wasn't sure.

But what he did know was that he had feelings for Korra. And that these feelings were much more…real than what he had ever felt for anyone before.

**A/N: So, I don't know how great this turned out. I just somewhat churned it out ****–**** I'm not **_**that **_**pleased. Oh well, at least I got some practice! Look forward to more one-shots and possibly a chapter-story with an OC. Please rate and review, even if you thought it was awful! :D Please excuse any mistakes.**


End file.
